bind fighter
by kagome-sess
Summary: she was sent to collect the shards and in that journey she found friends, love,and her past she learn pain, friendship, and love come and journey with kagome in her life long journey. sesskago M
1. The beginning of a life long journey

hey sorry i haven't been updateing all my other storys but right now i am hot on this on oh and by the way i did a few changes on this chapter as my reviews ask so a did a little spelling check so i hope i get a lot more reviews!

Chapter 1: The beginning of a life long journey

Kagome was on her way to the head masker's house or in other word she was on her way home to talk to her mother seems they have another mission for her. Thought they seem to pick her for the hardest mission since she never failed before not that she mines it's better than staying here were everyone that doesn't know me thinks I need help.

I mean I might be blind but I can see way better than any of them. I have been train to use my other senses like most people can see auras of people but I can see auras to everything from trees and plan to cloths cause when you can see you don't really notice but every thing in the world has an aura see your power usually come from your sole to your life force and everything has a live force see clothe are made of silk or cotton were do you get silk and cotton from plans of course

So if plans have are alive than that means silk and cotton have a very small aura but they have one and I have learn to tell all kinds of things see my vision doesn't come from my eyes but mind's eyes. I don't see color not since I was 3 and I can't see death I only see things that have just die or are living cause they when you die you aura starts to fade but is still there. If some thing has died a day later there is no aura so I can't see it but, I can smell it. Since my eyes don't work I can hear and smell better like demons or I might even sure pass some. Anyways I can't see color because that is what eyes are for my vision only show blue cause that's the color of my power. See my vision is like a blue radar that can see death. So I can see just fine day or night doesn't make that much differents.

Ok let see what mom wants.

K you called mother

Keaded yes child, it seem ye have another mission

K don't I always

Mom I need ye to collect all the jewel shards and find information on this new darkness we been feeling

K you don't mean the sacred jewel

Mom yes, I am afraid that's the one child word says it's been broken and ye being a priestess might be able to find it

K I am not a priestess! Who knows what I am.

Mom yes ye have many gives but ye are still kagome the best fighter in this village

K thanks well I will get packing mother

(Pss () (thoughts) so when they are thinking I am going to put () and when talking () ok)

Keaded yes ye are kagome the only one who is blind yet can see more than anyone, who has both sorceress and priestess power and who knows what other power are hidden inside and of course lets not forget the best fighter in anything she tries.

Kagome was getting really to leave she put on her tight second skin armor in white her white boots. Than over it she put on a white kimono with a slid in ether side from her upper thigh going down to rest a inch or two from the floor were the rest of the dress stop. It also has blue designs going around the long sleeves, shoulders, and at the bottom of the dress, a blue sash with a bow at the back. Than sliver armor to protect her chest her swords on her back in an x stile. She than put some spying and ninja stuff in her sash she put two white daggers on her thigh to blend in with the white. She than put her knee length raven hair in a tight bong on top of her hair and than finally she put on her white mask that covered everything from her nose up so you could only see her lips and lower checks.

She walked out of her room to the front gates were her mother and some of her teacher were waiting.

Karen kagome you are my greatest work yet you have never fail me and you have never fail any thing you try so don't start now.

Jessica kagome you have the innocence of a child and understand things better than most people do. It's that innocence that attracts people to you never and I mean never louse that

James kagome you are very beautiful both inside and outside you have a big heart and a huge spirit with determined mine but, you are also trusting and that could be either good or very bad. Keep your senses open when with friend or enemy and take care of you self I wouldn't want to see that big heart broken.

Mom oh my little girl ye have made me very proud to be your mother but, be careful ye are very strong and one day will make a great leader and headmaster but remember my little white rose ye must always return home to me.

Than after all the hugs and kisses good bye kagome left you start a live long journey that would change her live.


	2. The sad romance behind the shattered jew

Chapter 2:when a heart turns cold

the next morning the group got ready to leave sango got her demon slaver outfit, miroku his staff, inuyasha his sword, and kagome got the blow inuyasha giver her after looking at the things her friends gave her she put them away in her backpack I mean it not like she could used them the armor was to heavy and she would slow every one down the sword were heavy to but she could not even use them she needed to train and the book she still need to train with keaded so after putting every thing away she when over and hug and said her thank to each and every one of them

center/center

sesshoumaru was preparing to leave his land to go to the southern lands were all the lord would be gathering for an important meeting they still haven't told him so he didn't know what they wanted but they said it was very important for him to assist this meeting so here he was preparing to leave .

center/center

kagome got her backpack which was very heavy with the armor and swords but she managed and with that they left camp to find the final battle

they were following naraku's sent when they came into a small clearing there he stood in the middle of an army of demons they took there places kgome went behind a tree with shippo on her shoulder kelala in front she got her blow and fired after a while she looked around to see sango fall unconscious miroku pulled out the wind tonal but just as he did this she saw poison insects he saw this but didn't stop taking in half of the demons and insects in the field then a hand out of no were pulled his down he turn to see sango with tears rolling down her chicks they look at each other for a while before embracing each other she watched as they died tougher then she turn to see inuyasha get struck thought the stomach and fall to his knees she saw him turn with his blink eyes it was low but she heard it he had whispered you…ca….n….do…..it…..ka…g…o…me those were his final words before he drop dead then she turn to faces naraku just in time to see him cut of shippo head just then some thing inside her broke and

a voice in her mine keep on repeating

he must die, kill,

but I don't know how she told the voice

he kill pup you kill him

how she repeated

swords

and with that the voice despaired just then it struck her the swords she could use the swords but they were to far away to get wait she could call them and with that kagome said

come swords of season join me in destroying this evil

the swords came and pulsed but nothing happen

anger, rage , sad, and a great sorrow because she just loss her love ones and rage because they all died for what nothing

all the emotions mix and she feel power a very powerful surge all around her with her rage for her losses she didn't notice any thing except narkau the voice inside return full force

he kill her son and well die for her losses

the voice inside finally won and she grasped the swords and yelled winter-lighting slashes

all you could see was a bright green light and then there was nothing left but flowers and the shikon

there were ones the ground was filled with blood was now fill with flowers and full of live but just then she cut the disgusting stench of death but it smell like it was in her face and just like that she rembered the bodys of her friends but they were pretty far away from her they lade in the middle were a big pach of drit were she desisted to beery them there and make there stones really big and mark in there stone: the group that gave there lives to assist in the destruction of the evil hanyou naraku lord inuyasha, sango a demon slaver, miroku a monk, shippo a young kit, and last but not lest kiala a neko all respected heroes

finally after it was all over was when she finally notices that she had claws but she didn't care any more she feel numb she couldn't go home she had tried the last time and had desisted to stay here with her second family but now this is the second family she had lost and so she was now alone but she promised that form now on she would close her heart so she would never feel the pain of lost again and she would protect the innocent demon or human and she would follow were fate sent her she had nothing to lose now so she went to collect only what she would need to live kagome went to her backpack and got the armor sango had given her and went to bath in the pond that was when she notice that she had black hire but blue on the tips she also had sea blue flames on her forehead and blue eye shadow her eyes were deep ice blue poles her skin was pale but it didn't look bad and she had fangs she took of her bloody close ant notice she had strips on her wrists, ankles, and two going down her waist but she desisted to ponder this after her bath because not only did her body changed but her scenes were pretty high and all she could smell is dry blood so she took her bath and then put on her demon slaver outfit her swords and she got a smaller backpack put her book in she would need it to use spells letter but before that she was going to put a spell on her blow so just like her arrows it would rapier only when need it with a little ki and then she put on her swords, backpack, and book in place then put her hair in a high pony tail then she was really for what ever fate through at her she had desisted she was a demon but did not know why so she would let it go for now she was really for her new job as protector she would protect the shikon and the innocent demons or humans it didn't mater

center/center

sesshoumaru had finally gotten to the southern castle when they had right away called him into the meeting room

Fukazawa lord of the southern lands stepped in lord sesshoumaru there has been something that cut our attention there is roomer that naraku has been kill and the proof is there is a tumb that stats the death of the warriors who assisted in destroying him there named as lord inuyasha ,sango a demon slaver, miroku the monk , a young kit , and last but not list kiala a neko they will be remembered as heroes but they only assisted so there was one warrior who did not die and buried them and every sense there is roomer that there is a protector of the innocent demons or humans it does not mater but every time this protector kills it leaves a field of flower were blood ones was the ones who have come across say it is a goddess or a beautiful demon in black and blue and that she cares the symbol of the eastern lord blue flames on her forehead so we ask of you if you would accept to find and train her make a warrior and a lady for the eastern lands because we believe that she is the eastern lords daughter and before you ask if you want more information you must ask lord minoru as it is not are place but you must tell us now if you accept

I lord sesshoumaru will take on this challenge

With that sesshoumaru took of to his room were lord minoru awaited lord minoru smiled and turn but before leaving said if you want to hear about my family and daughter come

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but follow him to a tea room

This story goes a while back when you were still just a pup we were in war and were losing so I thought if I lose that means the death of my mate and daughter so I told them to run my mate ran with my pup in her arms she was crying she didn't want to run but had to for our daughter so she run when the war had ended and we had won I went looking for them but what I found was my mate at a well dieing they had follow her but her last words had been : my little kagome is save I have not failed you yet she well return when it is time I never understood what she meant but now I know that she keep are daughter save even in death she protected her so I ask of you to go easy on her please she will be loss she does not know of her past if she did not come to her father

with that lord minoru left the room

sesshoumaru thought on this for a moment then left the room and went to his chambers he would wake up early tomorrow in the morning to get started on his mission


	3. The release of inuyasha

AN: ok people I have done a lot of reviewing following your advice see someone ask me to put AN when ever I am writing to my loyal readers so there I put it happy now good and I when over this chapter since when I am writing I don't notice it because I write fast but I do a lot of errors so here you have it.

Chapter3: The release of Inuyasha

The next morning kagome woke up at sunset she when out side following her noise came upon a spring took of her clothes, armor, mask, and finally let her raven locks louse from her bong. It was the last time she was taking of her mask since on every mission she goes to a hot spring and takes of her mask just to feel the wind against her face but she only does it ones a mission and her things when not on her seem to be invisible to the eyes. Since she only sees through her mind's eyes it isn't a problem to find them. They go invisible to the eyes as a way of protection so no one can try and steal them.

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands when the scent of a hot spring came to him. He decided to follow it since it felt like a good time to bath. He was about to walk through the bushes when the sound of moving water stopped him in his tracks. He looked though the bushes and had to hold in a grasp and fight to keep his cold mask in place right before him was a beuty bathing in the spring he had been following. She had long knee length raven hair with the slyest hint of blue when the sun was hitting it surrounding her silky ivory flawless skin and body. Her body was half way in the spring her back to him, a little natural blush on her checks from the spring and kissable pink pouty lips though he couldn't tell the color of her eyes since they were closed.

Sesshoumaru had to hold back the groan that wished to escape his lips than he decided she looked lonely and needed company. It surprised him to no end the way he was acting because no female ever got his attention and this little slip of a female was making him feel many things. He could also feel the power coming off of her in waves and most of all he could smell the beginning of her heat.

Kagome was laying back on the rock when she feel the agora of some one powerful coming her way she didn't move though since she didn't scenes any sinister thoughts. She than feel it stop for a while she know it was staring at her and feeling her agora but didn't mine he wasn't going to ruin her ones in a while bath with no mask outside the barrier. She feel the water around her stir and know he was in the spring with her she could tell he was here because her mine's eye never closes if her eyes are open or closed it makes no difference that is one of the ways she is all ways alert unless she's unconscious.

Sesshoumaru took of his close and got in the spring he waited for any sign that she know of his presence and when he didn't get any sign moved to get closer but was stopped by the her voice.

K: don't even think about it

S: think about what (he is saying all of this in a cold voice unless I say so ok)

K: of getting any closer

S: you mean like this

Sesshoumaru was right in front of her nose almost touching

S: open your eyes and look at me

K:I do not need my eyes to look at you I know how you look already, you have light long knee length hair, have a good build and have light eyes the only thing I need my eyes for are for color.

S: mmm that is impressive to know that much with out seeing me now open your eyes and let me see what it is that your hiding.

Sesshoumaru was about to kiss her when he sensed an agora coming closer he gave her a kiss that would leave any woman dazed then left to find the intruder.

Kagome had sensed the agora too and was glad because since she was going into heat it was always hard to resist a hard and powerful male and that kiss was really not helping anything so as soon as he was fare enough she got out cover her scent and put her clothes and armor then left.

When sesshoumaru came back he was getting ready to pounce on his price but to his surprise he found the spring empty he look around and didn't find her he smelled the air for her scent and got jasmine, roses in spring. He followed it a few feet from the spring but it stop after four to five feet. Sesshoumaru to one last look at the spring than put his mask back on

S the little vixen got always oh well but, if I ever see her again I make sure to not let her except again.

By the time kagome got back to the village every body was already up and working kagome walk in and saw choie waving at her. She walked over to her grabbed her arm pulled her into the Inuyasha forest.

K: come I will show you something (she lets go of her arm and heads in the god tree's direction)

When they finally get to the clearing were the god tree is kagome walks up to the tree and grabs the arrow than when she pulls it turns to dost

Inuyasha opens his eyes leaps into the air and gets ready to strike but, before he does anything some beats go around his neck to look like a necklace and the moment kagome says,

K: sit

Inuyasha goes face first into the ground.

C: how did you do that only very experienced mike in there 30s can do that?

K: if I am guessing right you should start leading me to the jewel shard your village has

C: oh yes you're the chosen one aren't you oh my god we have been waiting for you for so long I think since naraku came to be because he is also collecting them you must hurry before he gets them all. If not the darkness that approaches will come to stay and naraku will become unstoppable.

K: so this naraku is the cause of all that is happening

C: yes I am afraid so

K: give me the jewel I will be leaving soon

Kagome turned on her heels and started walking to the village Choie right behind her.

K: you better follow unless you want your face to kiss the ground

Kagome said as she walked with Choie to the village.

When they got to the village Choie led kagome to the temple were the shard was as everyone turn to look at them the second they saw Inuyasha they drop what they were doing and follow. By the time they got to the temple there was a crowd around them Choie than when in side and came back with the jewel shard in hand. She handed it to kagome with a bow.

K: thank you I shall be leaving now Inuyasha lets go

Inu: hey I ain't you slave

K: sit

THUMP

Yu fuk en bitz

K: what was that

Inu: coming

AN: and so begins Kagome's to collect the jewels with inuyasha wounder what elase she will come upon! Remember **REVIEW**!


End file.
